


Paperwork

by ProfSledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, fluff all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfSledge/pseuds/ProfSledge
Summary: Richard Winters is a workaholic and Lewis Nixon doesn't like the idea of not getting attention.





	

Dick sat in his office, busying himself with various papers he had to go through. He hadn't come out of his office in a couple of hours and Lewis would peep his head through to ask if he needed anything. Eventually, Lewis gave up on asking him because every single answer was "no thanks, Nix." There was nothing Lew could do for the man. 

Nixon sat alone in the kitchen of the house they were staying in, nursing on a cup of coffee. It wasn't the normal alcohol he was used to, but the fact that it was the strongest coffee he had ever come across was a good enough replacement. 

The clock rang out for the hour switch. It was 9PM and Lewis knew for a fact Dick had been in there before dinner time. Lewis knew that Dick would never put the papers down until they were finished. Even if it meant going on into the early morning and refusing a full night'srest.

Nixon grabbed an extra cup of coffee and refilled his mug before walking down the hallway to the office Dick had been hiding away in. Winters sat in the same position, staring at papers and thinking hard about what had to be done. Nixon refused to knock on the door and just opened it.

He closed it gently, compared to the rambunctious entrance. Winters looked up at his friend and set his pen down.

"I brought you some coffee. Maybe you won't fall asleep at your desk tonight." Lew said, setting down a cup for Dick. Dick smiled and picked it up, drinking it. You could tell Dick was revolted by the strength of the coffee, but he knew he would hate himself in the morning if he fell asleep at his desk.

"Thank you, Nix." He spoke softly. Dick gently set the cup down and went back to writing, leaving Nixon standing in silence. Lew took a sip, careful not to make a sound, before finding a seat in the corner of the room. It was perfect for staring at Dick as he worked.

Eventually Nixon finished up his second cup of coffee as Dick barely scratched the surface of the first cup. Lew looked at the small cuckoo clock and found it inching onto 10pm. He stood up and walked over to the desk and sat his cup of coffee down and stood behind Dick. Winters quickly hid the paper from Lew.

"You can't read this one." Winters spoke up. Lew's brow furrowed slightly.

"What do you mean?" Nix asked. Dick held the paper out so Lew couldn't reach it. 

"You can't read it!" Dick exclaimed. Nixon had to get his hands on it and went ahead and tried to get it out of Dick's grasp. By the time Nixon had almost grabbed it, he had begun to fall over and in turn, knocked Dick the the ground in his chair. The chair separated them while on the floor before the fighting resumed.

Lewis had managed to get on top of Dick and pinned his hand down to get the letter. Winters accepted his fate and gave up trying to hide the letter.

"Now let's see what Richard Winters is hiding from the world..." Lewis announced before looking at the sheet of paper. His eyes widened just from the first two words. Winters, by this time, was blushing hard.

"Dear Lew,

It's about time I told you this and I pray that it will not scare you from me. It has been a couple of years when I realized my feelings for you were not of friendship, but of love. You are and have always been by my side through thick and thin. I want you to be by my side for the rest of our lives.

Yours truly,  
Dick"

Nixon stared at the paper for a second before at Winters, who was trying to get up. Lew let him and stood up himself.

"Have you been in here staring at this letter for the past six hours?" Lewis asked. 

"No. I wrote many versions of it." Dick looked towards the trash bin that had several crumpled up pieces of paper around and in it. Lewis looked back and watched as Dick's face drained of color. 

Without any hesitation, Lewis launched forward, pushing Dick onto the nearest wall and kissed him hard. Dick was taken back by Lew's action and pushed him away gently.

"When... did you?" Dick asked quietly.

"Ever since you came running for me when I was almost shot in the head," Lew began. "The worried looked on your face hit me hard. I thought about it every single night for the next month before you gave me more images to keep playing over and over again." 

Dick nodded and smiled a bit before grabbing his partner's hands.

"Come on, let's get to bed. It's getting late." Dick said, gently tugging on Lew and heading for the door. Lewis didn't complain and walked with Dick towards the door and down the hallway to their shared bedroom.


End file.
